Majisuka Gakuen 2point5
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Fights often broke out within MajiJo as well as between schools – and when one battle ended, another began.
1. Inside Out

Disclaimer: "Majisuka Gakuen" is property of Yasushi Akimoto, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Inside Out

The sound of rabble echoed across the grounds and through the halls of Majisuka Jyogakuen. It was familiar and typical of this girls' private school, the majority of whose student body composed of juvenile delinquents. Fights often broke out within MajiJo as well as between schools – and when one battle ended, another began.

"Are those two ever going to show up?"

"They're stubborn."

"Even though Maeda said it's okay they refuse to take it."

"Isn't that just like them though?"

A group of five girls dressed in green tracksuits sat around a charcoal grill, turning over pieces of meat. Known as Team Hormone, they were in the wind instruments club room, the place where the top yankee team in MajiJo resided. Above them were the four Queens – Gakuran, Kabuki Sisters, Gekikara, Shaku – and beyond the Queens were the vice-president and president of Rappappa.

"They'll be wanting to do it their own way," Team Hormone's leader said as she gazed out the clubroom window. The last time Wota had looked out, Nezumi had been standing below with Team Under, taunting the club.

"We're third-years. Is it okay to let second-years be at the top?" Unagi asked aloud.

"Exactly," replied Akicha. "Even though Maeda gave it to them they have to earn it."

Bungee passively flipped over a bit of meat over the flame. "We can't be the only ones thinking this."

Wota looked over to the door of the backroom. "I wonder what Otabe's going to do. She was only here as president because of Maeda. If those two refuse the presidency…"

"Then it's the same as before," finished Mukuchi. The grill flared as she added more fuel to the fire.

**- Elsewhere in MajiJo -**

Through the halls of Majisuka Jyogakuen walked a girl in a beige cardigan. The corridor was relatively empty, save for the few girls at either end hanging about. Only one girl stood in the middle of the hall, her back to the wall. Like the girl coming toward her, she wore a cardigan, but hers was the colour of night. They crossed paths.

"Center."

The girl stopped but didn't turn around to face her.

"Won't you change your mind? It was Maeda's will after all."

With her back to the other girl, Center replied, "Just because she said it doesn't mean I have to accept. I'll take the top with my own hands." She tilted her head toward her. "Enjoy your presidency while it's still yours."

Otabe watched as Center continued her purposeful strides down the corridor.

**- Somewhere -**

The blank walls were gradually being filled with calculations. After Center had kicked Team Under out of the underground room, Nezumi had set about rebuilding her sanctuary. Formulas and plans written in coloured pastels were scrawled as she walked along the bench.

She had made too many miscalculations last time, too many misjudgments. It was unacceptable. The pieces on the board hadn't moved the way she wanted them to. She hadn't been aware of the paths they were capable of taking, but now she knew. She knew more about the pieces, and the players involved – including herself.

Her arrangement to secure the top of MajiJo had not gone the way she had planned. In the end she and Center had the top, but it was with bittersweet feelings. Maeda had simply left it to them before she turned herself in to the police. It wasn't the result of an artfully laid plan or a one-on-one fight to the top. It didn't sit well with the two second-years.

If the top was theirs for the taking, then they could leave it with Otabe if they wished and make the top their own their way. The fresh computations on the walls were in preparation for just that.

Nezumi sat back and regarded her work. Yes, it had to be this way. After all, winning a game wasn't as much fun when your opponent forfeited.

**- Hospital -**

"Do they really think one security guard is enough to keep you here?" commented Gakuran.

Ever since Gekikara had escaped from the hospital to join the fight against Yabakune, hospital security had instilled a guard outside her room.

"They should at least have a second guard on the other side of the door for symmetry," said Kokabuki.

Ookabuki smacked her arm with the back of her hand. "_That's_ what you have to say about it?"

The girl in the hospital bed smiled. She enjoyed it when the other Queens came together to visit her. They could easily cheer her up just by being there. "How's school?"

"The same," Shaku morosely answered.

"It might be different if they accepted the top," mentioned Kokabuki.

"What are you saying?" Ookabuki turned to her partner and snapped. "You want them to be above us just like that?"

Looking a little abashed, Kokabuki replied, "Well, Maeda wouldn't have given them the top if she thought they didn't deserve it, right?"

They were talking about the second-years, Center and Nezumi. Before the incident with Yabakune and Shibuya came about, the two had been planning a coup within MajiJo under the Tsu Alliance – but recently they had aligned themselves with Rappappa in order to fight Yabakune.

Gekikara recalled that last fight, and the moment when Maeda had given them the top. Her voice thoughtful, she said, "Those two are likely able to protect MajiJo."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ookabuki persisted.

"Maeda and Otabe seem to believe it," pointed out Kokabuki.

They had held the titles of vice-president and president of Rappappa respectively, so it was difficult not to take their positions into consideration when thinking about their decisions.

Ookabuki folded her arms, her expression petulant. "Still… I don't feel it's enough."

Shaku looked up at her sisters-in-arms, feeling somewhat hesitant. "Does that mean we'll have to fight?"

Getting into a battle with Maeda's appointed successors was not ideal, especially after the recent fight against Yabakune.

Sitting at Gekikara's bedside, Gakuran tightened her clasped hands. "If giving them the top is what Atsuko wants, then fine. But if they give me a reason to fight I won't turn away."

The Kobuki Sisters and Shaku looked at one another. After confirming what they were each thinking, the girls nodded. They would be prepared to fight as well.

Gekikara absently stared at the foot of her bed.

_Give me some time. I'll find a reason._

She grasped the bedcovers beneath her fingers and nodded her consensus to the others.

**- Hope Reform School -**

_To Maeda Atsuko,_

_I trust you are on your best behaviour. With any luck you will be out in time for graduation next year. Considering what has happened I believe the disciplinary measures you have been given are suitable and hope you agree._

_Given your most recent academic record and the testimony of your school principal, I know you're capable of finishing your schooling. I'm sure you'll be able to find the path you need to follow._

_From,  
Keibuho_

Maeda tucked the letter into the pocket of her uniform.

Writing to inmates of juvenile centres was something the police sometimes did to keep the spirits up of the recipients, and encourage them to reform. Maeda didn't need reforming though. She had just lost her way and tried to find the path back, stumbling along the way. Beating up hoodlums had landed her in reform school, but she was able to accept the consequences. It was part of taking her life more seriously.

It was the afternoon, the time allotted for schooling and vocational training. Having a year of high school remaining, Maeda sat in a room furnished with rows of desks and chairs. Her seat was close to whereabouts she sat during her second year at Majisuka Jyogakuen – near the front, a bit to the side.

Other girls were coming in as she flipped through her notes, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

A sudden movement caught Maeda's eye, and she quickly moved before the tip of pencil landed hard where hand had been moments before.

The fist gripping the pencil twisted to deepen the hole in the wooden desk.

"Maeda Atsuko. To think I'd meet you in a place like this."

Maeda raised her eyes from the twisted pencil to the face of the person it belonged to. The girl standing at her desk had long wavy hair tied off and flipped to one side. Her eyes seemed slightly unfocused, but her grin was sharp.

"Tell me… did Gekikara die?"

The question struck Maeda more than a physical blow could have. She did not recognize this girl but she obviously knew about her and her friends. That aside, how could she ask her such a question…?

The teacher walked in and noticed the girl hovering over Maeda's desk. "Kimoto-san, this isn't your class. Please leave and go to your assigned classroom."

Still smiling, the girl pulled away from Maeda's desk, dragging the tip of the pencil along its surface.

As the teacher began the lesson, Maeda glanced to the back exit.

The girl had paused at the doorway, and when she met Maeda's eyes she mouthed, "You can call me Miso."


	2. Setting the Board

A/N: I'm glad there are people enjoying the start to this story! I'm still thinking about various things I could include, so I hope I'll be able to develop a coherent narrative.

Disclaimer: "Majisuka Gakuen" is property of Yasushi Akimoto, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: Setting the Board

The girls sitting together in a circle were a year younger than their upperclassmen, Team Hormone. Instead of green tracksuits they wore yellow, and instead of meat they ate cheese fondue. That was why they were – Team Fondue. Like their upperclassmen however, the girls passed the time they spent eating their favourite food by discussing the goings-on of their school – Majisuka Jyogakuen.

"Do you think they'll call in the Tsu Alliance?" Kanburi looked around the circle of girls for their opinion.

"Dunno," muttered Tsuri as she dipped a potato chip into what was left of the melted cheese.

"But Nezumi tried that before, didn't she?" Toshima was referring to the time Nezumi had sent an email out in an attempt to rally the troops. Team Fondue opted to not answer her call. "It's hard to trust her."

"Center trusts her," Docchi somberly mentioned to her team.

"Doesn't mean we should." Lemon pouted her lip out at the thought of having anything to do with Nezumi.

"But she fought for MajiJo with everyone against Yabakune," Kanburi pointed out.

The chip between Tsuri's fingers snapped between her teeth. "It could just be part of her scheme."

Lemon tilted her head to one side as she said, "What are those two thinking? They could save everyone all this trouble if they accepted the top from Maeda."

"There's no choice now. They know what they want." Docchi dropped a handful of grated cheese into the pot. "We'll have to wait for what's next."

**- Majisuka Jyogakuen rooftop -**

The wind at the rooftop was as strong as it had been the day Center first went up to the Rappappa clubroom. Although the view from the roof was the same, it looked just a bit more satisfying than it used to.

"Who will you take down first?"

Center glanced toward the girl who had joined her by the railing. "It doesn't matter to me; but since Gekikara's in the hospital she'll likely be the last of the Big Four."

The corners of Nezumi's mouth curled up as she replied, "Of course." She turned and began to meander amongst the refuse that had been left on the rooftop. "I presume Otabe would follow? Although she's the president it's only because Maeda gave her that position." Nezumi spun around and perched herself on the back of the dog statue. "Well, Maeda's locked up for now so you need to wait to fight her anyway."

"It's fine." Center turned, the wind blowing her hair back as she faced her friend. "I'll work my way up to Maeda. She's the one I want to have a one-on-one with the most."

-** Rappappa Clubroom -**

"So that's how it is." Gakuran had just finished telling Otabe the decision the Four Queens had come to. She braced herself, expecting the president to rebut with some justification for not fighting as she had done during the war with Yabakune.

Otabe leant on the shelving by the window, her expression impassive. Finally she said, "Very well."

The eyes of Gakuran, Shaku, and the Kabuki Sisters widened in surprise.

Shaku shot up from where she was sitting. "You're okay with it?"

Otabe knowingly smiled. "Even if I wasn't would it make a difference?"

The girls cowered when they realized Otabe had predicted this sort of action from them.

Their president continued. "Since the showdown with Yabakune and the others, there hasn't been any noise from those schools. The most suitable time for a fight for MajiJo's top would be now."

Ookabuki grinned. "Then we'd better get it over with quickly."

"Before we're interrupted," Kokabuki added.

Otabe took a step forward and meaningfully regarded the others. "They're the ones who chose this, so give them everything you've got."

Gakuran agreeably smirked. On behalf of the Queens she answered, "For sure."

- **Hope Refor****m School -**

Even in the dining hall of a reform school, certain girls sat together at certain tables. The dining hall was filled with the sound of chatter, girls gossiping or arguing, and the clatter of dishes. It was with luck that Maeda had found a table that was free where she could eat in solitude. She was still thinking about her encounter with Miso and what she had said. She had heard that Gekikara had been stabbed by someone from Yabakune, but Maeda didn't expect she would come face-to-face with that person herself; and the fact that Miso made contact with her must have meant she was planning something.

"You're Maeda Atsuko, right?"

Maeda looked up from her tray of food and saw a girl had slipped into the seat across from her. "Yes."

The girl had a friendly appearance, but turned a bit somber as she quickly glanced from side to side. She leaned over the table and whispered, "It's dangerous to be a lone wolf around here. Most of the girls have grouped off. You should think about joining one."

Her response was immediate. "Not interested." Maeda didn't have time to be getting caught up in other girls' problems, not if she wanted to make it in time for graduation. It also appeared Miso would be keeping her busy, if her attempt on puncturing her hand was any indication.

The girl pursed her lips but was undeterred by her dismissal. In the same concerned manner, she said, "We're here for rehabilitation but fights still happen. There are some dangerous girls here. If you get in a pinch it'd be good to have comrades."

Maeda was in the middle of bringing some rice to her mouth, but stopped upon hearing the last of the girls' words. A memory of high school girls standing outside an abandoned office building surfaced in her mind. She lowed her chopsticks and looked at the other girl. "If comrades come naturally, I won't oppose it."

Appearing satisfied with Maeda's answer, the girl smiled and picked up her own pair of chopsticks.

"Do you have a name?" Maeda asked as she watched the girl lift her soup.

A startled expression of realization crossed the girl's face. "Oh, sorry! Yes, you can call me –"

Their trays suddenly slid across the table after a foot kicked its edge. The two found seven glowering girls standing at the end of the table.

"So you've finally come out of hiding, Maeda?" The girl in the middle cocked her head.

"How did you end up here?" said another. "It looks like Takahashi lost her life for nothing."

At first Maeda only stared at them, but then something in her head clicked. _Takahashi… Takahashi… Takahashi Minami… Minami_. Girls wearing beige blazers and long dark skirts flashed in her consciousness, and then girls wearing red jumpsuits being taken away by the police. A slow, almost terrible comprehension dawned on her. She gazed at the imposing group of girls and said, "You're from Gan Gire…"

"Well, duh!" a girl at the end spat in response to her sluggish recognition.

"It's your fault we're stuck in here!" Another girl beside her slammed her hand on the table and glared at Maeda. "You and that Takahashi."

A swirl of emotions Maeda couldn't tell apart brewed somewhere in her chest – but one of them felt distinctly like a surge of vehemence.

The girl who had been sitting with Maeda stood from the table. "You should go," she warned the Gan Gire High School girls. "Look, security is coming this way."

The girls grimaced at her, but two guards were already coming close.

Before slouching off, the girl with her hand on the table leaned in to Maeda and muttered, "Don't think this is over, Maeda. No way is it over."

Security followed the GGHS group out the dining hall, to the relief of the girl remaining with Maeda. She looked over at her, still sitting at the table with her chopsticks in hand – but it seemed to her Maeda was holding them too tightly.

- **Rappappa Clubroom -**

"I wonder how Maeda's getting along," Bungee mused as the meat crackled over the grill.

Maeda Atsuko had for the most part been missing since the new school year began. No one but Otabe knew what she was up to, or where she was. Now, the students knew where she was, but it was still troubling not to know how she was faring.

"She's probably fine," Akicha answered.

"Probably getting along better than Gekikara did," Unagi remarked.

Wota rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Reform school didn't really do anything for her. It's Yuko-san that made a difference – probably for Maeda too."

"Do you think we should visit her?" asked Mukuchi.

"That's a good idea!" A sixth pair of chopsticks reached into the grill and plucked a piece of meat.

Team Hormone followed it back to the owner's mouth and reeled back in shock. "Daruma!"

"Why are you here?" Unagi exclaimed.

Daruma toothily grinned and said, "What do you mean? I'm a MajiJo student, aren't I?"

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" said Bungee.

"I've already powered up!" She formed her free hand into a fist and pumped her arm. "Didn't you see?"

Recalling her appearance at the office building, Akicha said, "Even you can beat up small fry so it's not that impressive."

"What?" Daruma made a sweeping motion at them with her chopsticks. "I can take you guys on now with my level."

"Don't exaggerate," Mukuchi muttered.

Wota shook her head. "Anyway, why haven't you been to see Maeda yourself yet?"

"Ah…" For a moment Daruma looked nonplussed. "I don't know where she's staying."

Together Team Hormone shouted, "Seriously!?"

- **Not too far -**

The stairwell was deserted as the second-year student took measured steps down the stairway. Eavesdropping was a hobby of hers, and although she knew her predisposition would be considered rude, she had no qualms about it. That was why she was Nezumi.

She stepped out of the stairwell into the corridor, which was not quite as deserted. A student was headed her way, probably returning to her classroom. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl in the hooded sweater, but Nezumi ignored it and walked by.

"Um…"

Nezumi paused a few paces behind the other second-year student. "What?"

She swallowed and gathered what nerve she could find. Kanburi had never personally spoken to Nezumi before and simply getting her attention was daunting. She stood her ground and asked, "Will the Tsu Alliance be involved in taking the top?"

A smirk played upon Nezumi's lips. She turned on her heel and in an ironically amused tone said, "There are still people interested in being in the Tsu Alliance?"

Kanburi faltered. "Well… maybe not… but my team still wants to know what you plan on doing."

"The alliance has been disbanded." She turned back and started to walk away. "That's all you need to know."

Kanburi's mouth opened and closed. It didn't seem like enough information. She floundered, making an effort to think of what else she could say to try and gain her acknowledgement.

Nezumi was nearing the corner when another girl stumbled into her path. Scowling, Nezumi grumbled, "Why are the small-fry suddenly coming out to pester me?"

It looked like the girl had been in a struggle. The white lace on her shoulders and headpiece were slightly askew, and her usual haughty attitude abated as she attempted to properly stand. "Team Under took my room. They said if I have a problem with it to take it up with you."

Originally Team Under had seized Nezumi's hideout to establish their headquarters. Apparently even after taking over someone else's space the team wanted to cause trouble for her. "I've got nothing to do with it. If you wanted to keep your room you should have done a better job fighting for it."

"What did you say?" She lunged forward and threw a wild punch, which Nezumi effortlessly sidestepped.

Their positions in the corridor reversed, Nezumi continued to goad her. "That room was occupied by the Sanshou Sisters, but are you even a Sanshou Sister anymore? Those other two beat you up and transferred to Yabakune."

Manamana's face twisted in anger and again she raised a fist. "Shut up!"

"Don't!" Kanburi sped forward and latched onto Manamana's arm, holding her back.

Manamana was momentarily stunned by her interference, and even Nezumi had a mild expression of disbelief.

"Let go!" shouted Manamana, thrashing about to try and free her arm.

Kanburi held fast. "Hitting her won't solve your problem!" It was growing difficult to keep a hold on her. Being part of Team Fondue, Kanburi only had one-fifth the strength of an apt yankee.

A booted foot kicked out to the back of Manamana's knee and the lolita crumpled forward onto all fours. The same foot stamped onto Manamana's back, forcing her to lay out on the linoleum flooring.

"It's laughable how quickly the three of you turned on each other even though you were a team." Nezumi kept her foot firmly planted on her victim while she expounded. "Even so, you were beaten by your comrades because you wanted to stay at MajiJo. Why don't you prove you belong here and do something useful instead of blaming others." She pushed her foot off Manamana and didn't give either girl a second look as she continued on her way.

"Ergh…curses…" Manamana sat herself upright and watched Nezumi's receding form. "She's one to talk about loyalty."

Kanburi didn't say anything as Nezumi rounded the corner. Only she saw the malevolence fade from Nezumi's face when she delivered those last few words.

- **Hospital -**

"Don't think about leaving the hospital again. Center will want you to be at your best for your one-on-one."

"So you know." Gekikara ruefully smiled.

Today the Rappappa president was paying her a visit. The moment the door slid open Gekikara anticipated she would bring up the matter of the second-years; but unlike Gakuran and the others, Gekikara was not taken aback by her blessing.

Otabe returned her smile with a placid one. "Although since the top is supposed to be theirs anyway it seems meaningless to fight. It would be a test of strength and will more than anything else."

Her comment struck a chord with Gekikara. At the time when the other Queens had visited her she had thought about this too – a reason for fighting. She turned pensive and felt Otabe watching over her. "Yuko-san taught me that there has to be a reason for fighting. Fighting without a reason is meaningless."

Otabe patiently listened. "Do you have a reason for fighting Center?"

Gekikara quietly thought for a moment. "Before the war with Yabakune I thought fighting Center would mean protecting Yuko-san's MajiJo. A lot happened and fighting Center was the last thing on my mind."

"Well, you still have time."

She looked over at the Rappappa president. "What about you, Otabe?"

The girl sitting at Gekikara's bedside became reminiscent. "I was always fighting to prove my strength, but after meeting Maeda that changed. Rather, I think I learned something from her." She met Gekikara's gaze and said, "Maybe I can learn something from Center as well."

- **MajiJo Cultural Studies Room -**

It didn't take long for Team Under to clear out the belongings the Sanshou Sisters had left behind. The room still had some of the items that were part of the culture studies room, but among them the team had set up their own furnishings, such as an exercise machine and their large photo of Shaku.

"It sure is convenient to have a sink in here." Rice tapped one of the faucets attached the counter where the group sat.

"Should we have kept the tea set?" considered Showa. The set could still be salvaged since they had boxed it.

Anime frowned. "What for?"

"Maybe we could boil some flowers in it."

Showa made a face. "That sounds gross."

"But tea is pretty much boiled plants, right?"

"Not exactly." Anime knew a thing or two about tea from watching _Rozen Maiden_.

Team Under was diverted from their conversation when the door opened and Team Fondue unexpectedly walked in. The four girls got up from their seats, provoked by the intrusion.

"What do you want?" Rice demanded as the teams approached one another.

The members of Team Fondue fanned out and Kanburi replied, "We thought we'd do something useful."

- _Flashback -_

Docchi furrowed her brow. "So Team Under is there. What does that have to do with us?"

Standing in front of her teammates, Kanburi ardently declared, "We should fight them."

The girls gaped at her. "Haaah?"

"Team Under is part of Rappappa. If we win against them our status will go up," she reasoned. "We want to be in Rappappa next year, right?"

Tsuri countered, "But if Center and Nezumi manage to get the top, we'd be their underlings."

"Center is fine, but Nezumi…" Toshima trailed off.

She knew how most of the students at MajiJo felt about Nezumi, but Kanburi remembered what had happened in the corridor. "Actually, Nezumi's the one who said to prove ourselves."

"Nezumi said that?" The surprise and skepticism in Tsuri's voice was evident.

Kanburi hesitated. "Well… maybe it was more for Manamana, but still…"

Lemon crossed her arms and set her face into a willful expression. "If Nezumi said that I'm totally against it."

Toshima agreed. "She could be trying to use us to get what she wants."

Her team's reaction was not what Kanburi had been hoping for, but she understood where they were coming from. It was difficult to tell with Nezumi when she was being sincere. Center probably couldn't tell either, but she was faithful to her nevertheless; and Nezumi's attempted betrayal of her caused nearly everyone in the school to be wary of anything having to do with the hooded girl. Still, Kanburi couldn't help thinking that after recent events maybe something had changed, even a little.

"What we want is to be in Rappappa."

The girls looked toward Docchi, who was staring intently at the fondue pot.

She lifted her gaze and solemnly regarded her team. "If beating Team Under will get us closer to that goal, then…"

- _End Flashback -_

"Are you working with Center and Nezumi?" Anime growled. Team Fondue had once been part of the Tsu Alliance, as had Team Under. While Anime was fairly certain that by now the five girls also distrusted Nezumi, at the same time they respected Center.

"We're not doing this for anyone but ourselves," stated Toshima.

To that, Tsuri resolutely appended, "Because we're the next generation of Rappappa."

"Shouldn't you be challenging Team Hormone, then?" said Jumbo. Team Hormone was the group closer to the higher-ups of Rappappa.

"No." Straight-faced, Lemon stated, "Hormone and cheese fondue go well together," baffling the four girls.

"Huhhhh?"

"Formation!" Docchi cried out.

Inexplicably, the members of Team Fondue voiced clanging sounds as they clasped one another's limbs and set Lemon on Kanburi and Docchi's backs.

"Human Missile!" Lemon loudly proclaimed, holding her arms straight out.

Team Under stared at Team Fondue's position, which looked highly ill-suited for fighting.

"Fire!" Lemon shouted, and her teammates ran forward, carrying her on a one-way course to charge the other team who started yelling.

"Hey, wait!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Watch it!"

"STOP!"

_BANG! KRA-KRASH!_

**- MajiJo Infirmary -  
**

Manamana was starting to think she should have gone home, but at least after threatening Kiken, the school doctor let her clean her own wounds. She was in no state to be challenging Team Under again today but she had to do something to recoup what she had lost.

_That room was occupied by the Sanshou Sisters, but are you even a Sanshou Sister anymore? Those other two beat you up and transferred to Yabakune._

_Even so, you were beaten by your comrades because you wanted to stay at MajiJo. Why don't you prove you belong here and do something useful instead of blaming others._

That Nezumi could be irritating but her words held some truth. Sitting alone in the room drinking tea wasn't the same without Myao and Love-tan; and while she didn't regret remaining at MajiJo neither did she want to be a leftover pepper.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Kiken noticed that Manamana was holding the gauze sponge but not using it. He grinned perversely and said, "If you need help all you have to do is ask."

His hand reached for the tweezers and Manamana jabbed the appendage with the fused end of the tool.

"OW!"

"I can do it myself!"

_Garash!_

The infirmary door rattled open and a battered Team Under staggered through its entrance.

"Oh, what happened here?" Kiken may have been conveying concern if he didn't sound so pleased.

The ill-tempered aura Team Under had when they came in did not dissipate. Rather, they focused it on the girl sitting on one of the infirmary beds. Manamana had no idea what was going on. She should be the one giving Team Under dirty looks.

"The cultural studies room," Anime groused. "You can have it back."

They grabbed some supplies from the infirmary and left Manamana staring after them, as befuddled as before.

"Ah, wait!" Kiken chased after Team Under out of the infirmary. "Let me take care of your wounds!"

"Back off!"

_BAP!_

"Ahhhh…!"

- **Hope Reform School -**

The perimeter of the reform school was not laid with physical barriers. Students were free to roam the school grounds but must be in their rooms by curfew. Anyone caught attempting to run away from the facility was punished upon her return with physical exercises to the point of exhaustion. It was with care that one girl ventured into the woods surrounding the school, making sure she did not pass the facility's intangible border.

The person she was to meet was waiting at their usual location, leaning against a tree with her back to her. The other girl wished she wouldn't do that, because with her hood up, she was always uncertain whether it was her or not.

"So how is it?" the hooded girl inquired, not turning to verify her contact.

"If she's as strong as you say, she'll be alright, won't she?"

"Even Maeda's fist can't stop a blade. Miso will do whatever it takes if she wants to get rid of someone."

That outlook made her uneasy. She questioned whether someone that dangerous should even be in a reform school. "That's not right."

"That's because she's not right."

Feeling that circumstances were becoming more grim, she reported, "Also, the girls from Gan Gire High School came up to her during lunch." She saw the hooded head move a fraction downward.

"I see." She paused and remarked, "It would be interesting to see Maeda get serious in this place." Nezumi moved away from the tree and faced her inside contact. "Whatever happens, keep an eye on situation – Peace."

The girl wearing the green hair band answered, "Yeah. I'm in charge of procurement after all."


	3. Opponent's Move

A/N: I appreciate the encouraging reviews, faves, and follows, everyone! They let me know I'm doing a well and worthwhile story, so thank you.

Disclaimer: "Majisuka Gakuen" is property of Yasushi Akimoto, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, etc.

* * *

Chapter 3: Opponent's Move

The shining sun in the sky was a stark contrast to the way Maeda Atsuko was feeling; and instead of possibly lightening her mood, the sun's radiance was more of a bother. She had only been at Hope Reform School a short while but already some dangerous characters were revealing themselves to her – and she was not sure what to do about them.

"Acchan, that's a flower!"

Maeda came out of her reverie and spotted the unearthed flower in her gloved hand. The students were supposed to be crouching about, weeding the gardens, but Maeda's absent mind had caused her to pluck a flower instead.

Another discovery came to mind and she looked beside her. "Acchan?" Maeda repeated.

Peace regarded Maeda with a slight apologetic expression. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

There was another person months ago who had decided to call her by a nickname. Maeda turned away and said, "Do what you like."

Peace gently smiled and took the flower from Maeda's hand. "Here." She made the hole larger where the flower had been and placed it in the soil. "Healthy plants can be replanted as long as they have their roots."

Maeda watched as Peace carefully covered the roots with earth, playing her words over in her head. She lifted the tied bags that were filled with weeds and straightened. "I'll take these."

Peace gazed up at her and blinked. "Oh – okay. Thank you."

Maeda nodded and left to dispose of the bags.

Peace was watching her go when a girl wearing a scarf and crochet cap squatted next to her. "Who's that girl you were talking to?"

After glancing over her shoulder at the girl, Peace rose and responded, "Maeda Atsuko. She's a newcomer."

Nanashi's forehead wrinkled. "Why are you bothering with a newcomer?"

"We're all here to get better." Peace picked up the open bag Maeda had left behind and turned to Nanashi. "We should try to get along."

A corner of her mouth twisted and Nanashi replied, "Not everyone here thinks that, though."

"Yeah." Peace looked back and found Maeda returning to the garden. "That's why we have to be careful."

**- MajiJo Principal's Office -**

Nojima Yuriko paced behind her desk as she spoke to the student standing at the other side. "First you transferred from Majisuka Jyogakuen to attend Yabakune Commercial, and now you are transferring from Yabakune back to MajiJo?"

"Yes," the girl meekly answered.

The principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen ceased her pacing and asked with authority, "_What_ is the meaning of this indecisiveness?"

The girl had anticipated this line of questioning when the principal called her in – and although her answer was prepared she also meant every word of it:

"I transferred to Yabakune because a MajiJo senpai was going there; but that senpai actually loves MajiJo, and so do I."

Yuriko stood in place for a moment, appraising the student in front of her and her answer. She breathed in and said, "_Good_. As long as you have that attitude you are _welcome_ at Majisuka Jyogakuen. I hope you won't be changing your mind again."

She shook her head and the principal let her go.

Once she was outside the office, the girl's shoulders sagged in relief.

"You'd better be careful," said a voice from behind.

The girl jumped and staggered as she spun around. Her movements were strangely awkward sometimes for someone named Dance.

A little ways down the corridor stood Nezumi, leaning against the wall. "The principal may have accepted you back, but others here won't be so forgiving."

"W-What about you?" Dance stammered. "You were scheming with Shibuya-san to bring down MajiJo."

Nezumi pushed off the wall and walked toward her. "I'm well aware of how others see me and I don't care." She briefly looked Dance up and down. "I'm surprised you left Yabakune without receiving a beating."

Dance shrunk back and avoided meeting Nezumi's gaze. "Shibuya-san took care of it."

Her lips quirked upward. "Is that the power of friendship?" Nezumi dryly queried.

Dance blinked in confusion. "Friends… well…" She fidgeted with her nails and didn't know how to respond.

"Shibuya-san isn't here now though," Nezumi interjected. "You should learn to watch yourself." She walked back up the direction she had come from and left Dance alone in the corridor.

**- Barefoot Society Clubroom -**

The war between MajiJo and Yabakune had come to a head at the abandoned office building. Yabakune had gathered reinforcements from other schools, but despite their numbers the students of MajiJo had held their own. Eventually Maeda arrived to face off against Shibuya – but when the time came the former Queen could not bring herself to do what she had wanted during her time at Yabakune.

"That Shibuya!" Mariyagi kicked over a table. "She really was unreliable after all!"

"She was a MajiJo student through and through." Sanchoku looked down at the armchair Shibuya formerly sat in.

"Maeda this, Maeda that – we should have overthrown her when we had the chance." Comeback restlessly paced around the room.

The sounds of a struggle and two girls shouting grew steadily louder from behind the curtained entrance.

Mayuge looked over her shoulder. "We still have some MajiJo pests here."

"What are you doing!?"

"Get your hands off me!"

Two lolitas were dragged into the clubroom, each flanked and held at the arms by a Yabakune students. The two glared at the four girls who stood at the head of the room.

Mayuge paced toward the Sanshou Sisters Twin Blade. "You two are former MajiJo students."

"Yeah, former!" Love-tan fiercely retorted.

"We didn't transfer back to MajiJo because we're Yabakune students now," Myao declared.

Mariyagi yanked the lolitas by the front of their uniforms and threatened, "If you really want us to believe that we're going to need more proof."

**- Rappappa Clubroom -**

The room was not vacant when Otabe walked in. Shaku was sitting on the side bench with her fingers laced, elbows resting on her knees. She looked up when the president arrived and she moved her hands to her lap.

"What's the matter?" Otabe courteously inquired.

Shaku hesitated before responding, "The idea of fighting Center." Her musings were not characteristic of a Queen but she knew the president would understand.

Otabe sat beside her on the bench. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" The tone she used was not one of warning but concern.

"No, it's just…" Shaku felt almost pathetic about what she was to say next. "I understand that there's always someone stronger, but I'm sure that Center is stronger than I am without having to fight her." She wasn't afraid of facing Center. That wasn't quite it; but compared with her own ability, Shaku's outcome appeared certain.

Then she heard Otabe's reply:

"Do you remember what I said? Give them everything you've got. If you don't at least do your best you'll be dissatisfied regardless of the result."

The unease billowing inside Shaku subsided with Otabe's guidance. The most evident path to take had not been apparent to her; but because Otabe said it Shaku felt more confident. She wondered if she could have come to the same conclusion when she had been student council president. Shaku sat up and smiled. "Otabe, it's a good thing you're president."

Otabe reached out and placed a kind hand over Shaku's.

**- MajiJo Classroom 2-C -**

"I think it went alright as a second fight," said Kanburi.

"Sort of chaotic though," Tsuri put in.

Team Fondue's Human Missile was meant for the members of Team Under – but when the latter scattered Lemon instead crashed onto the countertop and her teammates tripped over the surrounding stools.

Toshima added, "They really didn't like it when we accidentally knocked over their picture of Shaku-san."

After they had untangled themselves Team fondue ran around with Team Under, kicking, punching, and tackling one another. There was also a miniature game of tug-of-war when Toshima attempted to use the blown-up image of Shaku as a shield.

"And what was with the exercise machine?" said Docchi. "They don't seem the type to use that kind of thing."

Team Under had pulled on the photo with so much effort, that when the board slipped out of Fondue's hands, Under stumbled backward and struck themselves on the machine.

"Well, a victory's a victory. Let's celebrate!" Lemon picked up a dish of red bean sticky rice and prepared to tip it into the cheese fondue – until someone interrupted.

"You dip anything into that pot?" Standing behind Team Fondue with her arms lightly folded was a haughty Manamana.

Docchi rolled her head back and frowned. "What business is it of yours?"

"That's funny, coming from a group that butted into my business with Team Under," Manamana retorted.

"They happened to also be in our way," replied Tsuri.

Kanburi tilted her chin. "Now we're a step closer to Rappappa."

Manamana raised an eyebrow. "You want to be in Rappappa?"

"Yeah, so what?" said Toshima.

Manamana considered the group for a moment. "If you eat that sekihan with cheese fondue I'll send you to the infirmary," she primly said before leaving the classroom.

Team Fondue looked at the fondue pot, then at the dish of red sticky rice.

"Doesn't she mean, 'if you eat that sekihan with cheese fondue it'll send you to the infirmary'?" Toshima said.

Puzzled, Tsuri asked the others, "Wait, if that's the case then why are we eating it?"

"Because we're celebrating," Kanburi supplied.

"It'd be bad to get sick, though," reasoned Docchi.

Lemon grabbed a spatula and briskly assured them, "It'll be fine, it's fine," and pushed the rice into the pot.

"Wait – !"

_Plop!_

"…ah…" They watched as the sticky rice sunk into the cheese fondue.

**- Elsewhere within MajiJo -**

Shaku trudged down the stairwell thinking over what she should do. Thanks to Otabe she had renewed her will to fight, but she was uncertain when she should. If the hierarchy went from weakest to strongest, and Center worked her way up, it would stand to reason that Shaku would be her first opponent. She couldn't keep her fellow Queens waiting in the wings too long.

Before she reached the plateau Shaku noticed a group of girls huddled there together. They had bandages and bruises on their faces, so they had obviously been injured. "What happened to you guys?"

The girls raised their eyes to her.

"Shaku-nee," Anime softly murmured.

Rice lowered her gaze. "We tried to protect Rappappa."

Shaku tensed, her mind honing on one person. "Was it Center?"

"No," answered Jumbo. "Team Fondue."

"They claimed they weren't doing it for those two but they'd still be their underlings if they succeed," said Showa.

This information was unexpected. Rappappa had been under the impression that the Tsu Alliance had fallen apart. The ones wanting to overthrow the wind instruments club should have only been Center and Nezumi. The possibility that the pair may have regained followers solidified their position.

Shaku's quickened pace down the stairs got Team Under's attention.

Anime straightened up and cried, "Shaku-nee! Where are you going?"

Pausing at the base of the stairs, Shaku responded, "To get more screen time."

**- Still within MajiJo - **

Wandering the halls of a yankee school might not be a logical thing to do. There was no telling what kind of trouble one could find oneself in – but Dance couldn't think of where to go. At first she had sat in math class, but then was called on by Kuuki-sensei for a question she didn't know the answer to. She left a while afterward. The looks from students who knew she had temporarily transferred to Yabakune did not help in encouraging her to stay.

When Shibuya was at MajiJo it was easy for Dance to know where she should be – nearby for the Queen to call on. Left to her own devices, Dance could only walk the halls, once in a while breaking into a fit of dancing.

During once such bout of dance, someone yanked her headphones off and pushed Dance to one side. "You're blocking the hallway." Manamana appeared annoyed, but her expression changed when she recognized the girl she had shoved. "… You're Shibuya-san's minion."

Dance gulped and said, "My name is Dance."

"Ahh, that's right." Manamana studied Dance's uniform. "So you've come back to MajiJo, then. Although unlike some people, I never left." Her last sentence exuded an air of superiority.

Dance blinked and naively replied, "Are you talking about Myao and Love-tan?"

Manamana's temper flared. "You're really annoying."

"Sorry," Dance responded with an awkward grin. "Sometimes that happens."

_Bwack!_

Dance's head tilted back with the force of Manamana's punch. "Ah-!" She put a hand to her nose and felt the drip of blood while Manamana flounced past her. "Ehhh? Why does this still happen?" Dance whined. She gingerly touched her nose and thought of the times Shibuya had inflicted pain on her, and now Manamana – but the familiar infliction also felt like an uncanny comfort.

**- MajiJo Inner Courtyard -**

Shaku found Center sitting on a bench in the school's inner courtyard. She was reading a book with a beige cover and completely disregarding the presence of a Queen before her.

"Center," Shaku called out.

The second-year student peered over her book at her.

Shaku stood with the posture of both a yankee and an ex-student council president. "You want the top, right?"

Center shut her book, placing it on the bench before rising to her feet. Sounding mildly exasperated, she asked, "What is this?"

"I'm challenging you," answered Shaku.

The fire that would burn when Center was in a brawl lit. She smiled and said, "So you want to be the first to go?"

Maintaining her position, Shaku replied, "I don't mind the order as long as I get my screen time."

Center smirked and slowly raised her fists, setting herself into a fighting stance. "Then bring it on, ex-student council pres."

Shaku let loose a battle cry and sprinted forward. She aimed a front kick at Center which the other girl caught and counterattacked with her own kick. Shaku stumbled back and Center chased her, delivering a blow to the side of her face.

Meanwhile Team Under was huddled by the windows, surveying the tussle after having trailed their upperclassman. They watched as Shaku weaved between the uneven bars, attempting to use them to interfere with Center's rhythm. Her method did little to stop Center from grabbing onto one of the bars and using it to swing her body around to kick Shaku out. It was quickly becoming apparent that Shaku was not a match for Center, but Team Under watched on as Shaku admiringly refused to give up.

Shaku ran to one of the benches to put it between herself and Center. They faced each other, playing a game of cat and mouse from side-to-side, until Shaku hauled herself over the back of the bench and launched at Center. Her extended fist caught Center in the shoulder and on collision both girls fell to the ground.

They clung to each other's arms and grappled as they got back on their feet. Center held Shaku steady and kneed her in the stomach. When Shaku doubled over, an elbow to the shoulder blade sent her back into the dirt.

She rolled onto her back, wheezing, and wearily gazed up at Center. Shaku noted a couple of bruises on the other girl's face. It satisfied her to know that although Center won, she was not coming away unscathed. With a tired smile she said, "You really are a wall."

"Hah?" Center bewilderedly intoned.

Still smiling, Shaku replied, "It means you're stronger."

Center composed herself and said, "Of course I am. I'll take the top of Rappappa with this strength." She glanced toward Team Under and the group shied away behind the window. Center retrieved her book and exited the courtyard, leaving Team Under to take care of a beat but contented Shaku.

**- Hope Reform School -**

When Maeda was called to the visiting room she couldn't think of who might be waiting. Her father had already visited a few days ago, and there were several students from MajiJo who might want to pay her a visit. A few names passed through her mind before she crossed the threshold.

A number of round tables and accompanying chairs were dispersed throughout the room, some occupied and some not. One girl with bushy hair sitting alone at a table waved an arm in the air when she saw Maeda walk in.

"Atsu-nee!"

A bit of the weight Maeda had been feeling in her chest lifted at the sight of the first friend she made at MajiJo. "Daruma…" She sat across from her and Daruma pushed a steaming package between them on the table.

"I brought some takoyaki to share," she said in a cheery voice.

Maeda languidly gazed at the set of battered octopus balls. "I'm not really hungry."

"Oh…" Daruma quieted for a moment before perking back up. "What's this place like?"

"… It's been challenging." In more ways than one, thought Maeda.

Daruma nodded and her expression grew contemplative. "If I had stayed by your side instead of going off to train, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Maeda looked up at her. No matter what it might cost Daruma, she had always wanted to look out for Maeda after she had helped her out of a pinch with Team Hormone. "We each chose a certain path for our own reasons," she murmured. "This is simply happens to be my result."

Daruma bit the inside of her lip. "Everyone's thinking about you. If you get lonely, just think about us thinking of you."

Being subjected to reform school could make anyone forlorn, but problematic faces showing up made Maeda's situation more complicated. Even if it was only a short reprieve, this visit from one of her friends, representing many, cleared some of the clouds in her heart. Maeda nodded, a hint of a smile touching her face. She picked up a toothpick and poked it into one of the takoyaki.

**- A town side street -**

Team Hormone passed around a tray of takoyaki as they walked down a side street.

Unagi picked a takoyaki with her chopsticks and handed the tray to Bungee. "Should we have gone with Daruma?"

"Nah, give those buddies some personal time," Bungee replied as she chose a takoyaki of her own.

Akicha relieved her of the tray and asked, "Hey, is it okay to let Daruma be in the Rappappa clubroom when she's not a member?"

"Traditionally no, but Otabe doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Wota answered, and handed the remainder of the takoyaki to Mukuchi. "Plus there's someone who often comes around when she's not welcome."

"You mean Nezumi?" Mukuchi said as she took the second-last takoyaki.

Wota gazed on ahead as they walked through the darkening street. "If Center's doing all the physical work, then what is she up to?"

Mukuchi glanced at her teammates' backs before gobbling the remaining takoyaki.

**- Hospital -**

The hand reaching for the door flinched when she head other voices from within the room. It had been a while since she had last spoken to her comrades, and hadn't expected she would be faced with them in one place like this. Still, she wasn't going to back down now that she was here, and the security guard's suspicious looks were getting on her nerves. She pulled back on the door and entered.

The girls in the room were smiling and conversing amongst themselves, but stopped when they saw who was at the door.

Shibuya stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "You're all here. This'll make it more convenient, then." She steadily looked at the group of four girls and said, "I dropped out of Yabakune."

There was a moment of pause, and then to her surprise, the girls smiled at one another.

"We thought you would," said Sado.

Shibuya relaxed her posture. "Living seriously is pretty difficult," she said as she joined the others at Gekikara's bedside.

"That's right!" Torigoya clapped her hands. "Do want to work with me and Black at the massage parlor?"

Shibuya's nose wrinkled at the mere thought. "Are you serious?"

"It'll be great!" Torigoya was getting excited at the thought of working together with her friends. "Gekikara, when you graduate you can join us too."

"She would likely make clients more tense than relaxed," said Black.

Gekikara grinned. "That could be interesting."

"Hey, who do you think will have to mend those clients if something happened?" Sado interjected with half-hearted severity.

They broke out into laughter that filled the room. Even after graduation; after Yabakune; after everything, they were still friends and Yuko's Rappappa. Surely their laughter could even be heard by their treasured president.

**- Elsewhere in town -**

Manamana was on her way home, taking the usual pathway, when it happened. Two lolitas emerged from around the corner, hiding their malice behind a façade of innocence.

"You're finally back on your feet?" Myao noted with some amusement. "We'll soon change that."

Love-tan mockingly inquired, "Do you think it counts if the shoes are from the same person?"

Myao played along and said, "They won't care as long as it's a new pair."

Manamana's fingers twitched, the resentment she held against them bubbling. "Why are you still with Yabakune? Shibuya-san isn't a student there anymore."

"Exactly," Love-tan responded as she strolled behind her.

"Shibuya-san is no longer a student so we can make our own choices about where we want to be – just as we have been." Myao daintily held the handles of her purse between her fingers. "So as members of the Barefoot Society, we'll be needing your shoes!"

The purse hit the ground and Myao punched Manamana in the jaw, causing her to stagger backward and be grabbed under the arms by Love-tan. While she held Manamana, Myao struck her in the face again and again before Manamana countered by kicking backward into Love-tan's shin.

Love-tan cried out and let go of her, allowing Manamana to thump Myao in the stomach and follow it with a tackle to the ground. Manamana got another punch in as they struggled against one another, but was then forced to roll off Myao when Love-tan kicked her in the ribcage.

Manamana only had a second of rest prior to Love-tan dragging her to the side and kicking her legs. Myao joined her assault on their former teammate and kicked Manamana in the arm.

"Don't get any ideas." Myao talked down to Manamana. "You're only one-third against two-thirds of the original Sanshou Sisters."

"We beat you once and we'll easily do it again," said Love-tan, and she prepared to swing in a solid kick – until someone threw her body weight against her and Love-tan knocked into Myao.

The Sanshou Sisters Twin Blade tumbled to the ground and immediately started cursing.

"You idiot, don't push me over!" Myao yelled at Love-tan.

"Idiot!?" Love-tan barked back.

Manamana's eyes were fixed on the girl who had come to her assistance. "You…?"

Having managed to shove the Sanshou pair out of the way, a flustered Dance looked at Manamana and said, "H-Hey! What are you doing getting beat up by them again?"

Manamana stared at her. "Are you stupid?"

"Eh?" Dance blinked.

"Ahh, it's Shibuya-san's right-hand girl." Back on her feet, Myao circled Dance with an appraising gaze. "The one who left to go back to MajiJo."

"You left without taking a proper sending-off gift, but we'll be happy to give it you now," Love-tan said with a none-too innocent grin.

Dance nervously chuckled and waved her hands. "That's not necessary."

"We insist!" Myao exclaimed, and the two girls pitched forward.

Dance cringed back and hurriedly pointed behind them. "Shibuya-san!"

Love-tan leered. "You're naïve if you think we'd fall for –"

Manamana smacked their heads together from behind. The two lolitas faltered from the pain and Dance skittered between them to reach Manamana.

"You…!" Love-tan grabbed Dance by the scruff of her uniform and pinned her against the wall.

Myao roundhouse kicked Manamana in the side and seized her by the shoulder to her force her next to Dance. From her bag she extracted a pink pair of handcuffs which she locked onto Dance and Manamana's wrists. "It's not the same as being handcuffed to park equipment but it'll do," she said with a smug smile.

Manamana retaliated with a swift kick to Myao's front.

"You're still being obstinate after getting cuffed?" Love-tan moved in to punch her, but the contact she made was not with Manamana but Dance. "You're in the way!" Love-tan struck Dance twice more until her victim was yanked away, and she cried when her fist hit the wall.

The handcuffs jangled and dug into their wrists as the girls stumbled away.

Manamana turned to Dance and exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Giving her a meek look, Dance answered, "I'm not much of a fighter, but being with Shibuya-san has at least made me somewhat resilient."

Manamana opened her mouth to reply, but Dance was kicked to the ground and she got pulled down with her before she could form a sentence.

"Don't get so full of yourself," Myao bitterly spat. Love-tan joined her and together they kicked at the girls on the ground.

The pain was getting bad for Manamana, who had already received a number of blows earlier. Through the aches, she felt a tugging on her wrist and realized Dance was trying to get them away. She turned over and over, the two of them rolling back until they had created some distance and struggled to their feet.

"If this is the situation then I guess I have no choice," Manamana said between breaths. She glanced at the girl she was handcuffed with. "I hope you're ready to dance."

Myao and Love-tan quickly came at them. Manamana swerved to one side to avoid the assault, bringing Dance tottering behind her. She kicked Myao in the backside and Dance mimicked her by doing the same to Love-tan.

"Charge forward," Manamana muttered to Dance, and they dashed forth and tackled the opposing pair.

An explicative or two escaped the lolitas' mouths, in disbelief as they were that a couple of handcuffed weaklings were capable of evading them. Love-tan circled around to the other side, fencing in the cuffed girls between herself and Myao.

Dance and Manamana stood back-to-back, each facing one of their opponents. Both Sisters dashed in at the same time to punch a girl out, but in time so did Dance and Manamana duck to avoid being hit. The lolitas socked one another hard in the cheekbone.

Manamana and Dance shot up, grabbing a Sister each, and swung them around to head butt the other. Sanshou Sisters Twin Blade collapsed in an unconscious heap, their edges dulled and spiciness put out.

The lone standing lolita stooped down and slapped the hat from Myao's head. A pink key fell from underneath which Manamana picked up and put to the keyhole of the locked handcuffs.

"Not much of a fighter, huh?" she said as she undid the cuff around Dance's wrist.

She shrugged and sheepishly said, "I just followed your lead."

Manamana pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. "A photo to commemorate this day." She aimed the lens at the faces of her former teammates and snapped the shot. She checked the photo on the screen, then pocketed it and turned to Dance. "I guess you really are a MajiJo student now."

A small bubble of what Dance realized was happiness floated within her at those words. It lifted her up and she trailed after a departing Manamana; walking past their opponents' limp forms laying on the concrete ground.

No one saw the hooded girl observing them from a distance.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what the particular rules and regulations of a Japanese reform school are like (I did some research but didn't come up with much); but since this is fanfiction and "Majisuka Gakuen," I hope you'll be willing to overlook any irregularities in this regard.


	4. Because We're Partners

A/N: Yes! An update! I'm as pleased as you are that this chapter finally came together. Thank you for the recent reviews; they really do help.

Disclaimer: "Majisuka Gakuen" is property of Yasushi Akimoto, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Because We're Partners

Center heard the footsteps behind her but didn't immediately turn around. She recognized the measured pace of the footfalls – and when she finally looked away from her view beyond the railing, she found Nezumi walking along the rooftop bench.

"The first pillar has fallen," Nezumi stated with a slight smugness in her tone. "Well, I didn't expect Shaku to pose much of a problem for you."

"Were you watching?" asked Center, despite knowing what was the likely answer.

"There was no need. I leave the fighting to you. I'll handle the support."

"What support? They're one-on-one fights." Center had always been aware that Nezumi was working the screws to get what they wanted, but had never been privy to exactly what actions Nezumi took to do so.

A mild self-indulgent look appeared in Nezumi's visage. "There are a number of pieces on the board. They have to be arranged accordingly."

It was never a straight answer with Nezumi when they spoke like this. Normally Center didn't mind, but at some point during the war with Yabakune she had started feeling anxious about their arrangement. Unwilling to slip back to where they were before their auditorium confrontation, Center walked to Nezumi and stepped onto the bench, somewhat alarming the other girl. She locked her eyes with Nezumi's and evenly asserted, "We're in this together as equals – and as friends."

For a second Nezumi's expression wavered, and then she looked away. "Right, I got it." She stepped off the bench, keeping her back to the taller girl. "Be ready, Center. With one Queen down the others are sure to move."

**- Rappappa Clubroom -**

The president and remaining Queens, sans Gekikara, were gathered in their clubroom with an atmosphere of stillness hanging around them.

Gakuran, standing by the doorway, broke in with, "Isn't it a problem if the Tsu Alliance is back?"

"Based on Shaku's account I don't believe that's what's happening," Otabe calmly replied from where she leaned against the wall. "Since they first rejected the top they have made it clear they want to settle the position themselves."

The Kabuki sisters stood by the window with folded arms. "Center may be straightforward but Nezumi isn't," said Ookabuki.

"She sent Gekikara after me thinking Yabakune would take care of her as well," Gakuran added with a voice that spiked in volume.

"However, Nezumi underestimated Gekikara's capability." Otabe looked over at Gakuran. "It turned out if she hadn't told her where you were Yabakune could have put you in worse condition."

Gakuran's frown deepened, begrudgingly accepting that Otabe's words might well be true.

"So it's only Center and Nezumi we have to focus on?" asked Kokabuki.

Otabe stared straight ahead at some unspecified point on the wall. "For now."

**- Barefoot Society Clubroom -**

The mood at Yabakune was tense after the Barefoot Society girls heard what had happened to the Sanshou Sisters Twin Blade – or rather, what they saw had happened. When they arrived at school there was a photo of the defeated girls stuck to Yabakune's front gate.

"They were beaten," Sanchoku repeated once they were gathered in their clubroom.

"Oh, well." Mayuge sat on a low stool across the room. "At least now there're no past MajiJo students around."

Comeback glanced around at the three girls. "We should make a start now, huh?"

"Yeah." Mariyagi gazed at the group of Yabakune girls hanging near the back of the room. "Let's find some new shoes."

**- Hope Reform School -**

Maeda had told Peace to go ahead and start lunch without her while she finished the chores she had been assigned.

She was sitting at a table by herself when Nanashi plunked beside her. "I know," Nanashi said under her breath, despite the noise in the dining hall.

Regardless of the ominous statement, Peace continued to eat her meal. "Know what?"

"That there are girls targeting Maeda," Nanashi continued in hushed tones. "If they see you with her they'll likely target you too."

Peace unfalteringly replied, "I won't abandon her when we've only just started talking," and plucked up a bit of fish from her rice.

Nanashi looked like she was about to say something in response, but at that moment Maeda walked up to the table and she clamed shut.

"Acchan!" Peace greeted. "Sit down." She gestured at the seat across from her, but Maeda remained standing.

She seemed to be taking a second to gather her thoughts. "It's dangerous to be around me right now. Are you okay with that?" She was looking at both Peace and Nanashi.

The latter girl parted her lips in a sort of stunned expression, but Peace answered, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Maeda stared at her for a moment, then nodded, and directed her gaze to Nanashi.

The girl blinked a few times, appearing hesitant, until ultimately taking her tray and leaving the two.

Peace was somewhat regretful as she watched Nanashi retreat to another table, and Maeda followed her gaze.

Taking a seat, she said, "You don't have to eat with me."

Peace looked back at her and shook her head. "It's fine. I don't mind eating with you." She rolled her chopsticks between her fingers and thought, 'Anyway, it's part of my job.'

**- MajiJo Classroom 2-C -**

Thankfully, perhaps due to their stomachs already being tuned to unusual combinations with cheese fondue, the group of second-year girls did not develop unbearable indigestion from the cheese-dipped sekihan.

"Manamana probably won't coming back here," Toshima offhandedly said.

Tsuri retracted her fondue fork from the bubbling pot. "How would she have known if we ate it anyway?"

While on the topic of the lolita, Lemon interjected, "Did you see her this morning?"

"Yeah." Docchi nodded. "Looks like she got into a fight with her former teammates."

"And it doesn't seem she lost," added Kanburi.

Lemon shook her head. "I don't know whether to be impressed or not."

"I think the impressive part is she did it with Dance," Tsuri said.

Toshima passed a plate of mochi bits to Kanburi. "I didn't think she was much of a fighter."

Docchi rested her head on her entwined fingers. "Without Shibuya-san around maybe she's decided it's time to step up."

Kanburi paused, the bit of pierced mochi in her hand hovering over the plate she held. She looked up at the other girls, concern written into her features. "Do you think this will stir up another war with Yabakune?"

Team Fondue looked to one another for an answer, but it appeared no one could come up with a response.

**- Elsewhere within MajiJo -**

Daruma traipsed through the corridor, on her way to a certain clubroom. Ever since her first day at Majisuka Jyogakuen, she had wanted to be at the top, in the infamous wind instruments club. While she didn't have the top, Daruma was able to cross the threshold of the Rappappa clubroom without worry thanks to her friends. She spotted just such a pair when she turned a corner. "Kabuki Sisters!"

The girls stopped in the hallway and grinned.

"Daruma," Kokabuki said by way of greeting.

"We heard you were back," said Ookabuki.

Daruma's grin widened. "You two in Rappappa – I never would'a thought that would happen."

Kokabuki replied in mock offence, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We beat you good if you remember," Ookabuki added in a similar tone.

"Atsu-nee is still the strongest," Daruma proudly declared.

"Maybe," Ookabuki admitted, "but while she's in reform school we have to protect the top."

Daruma deflated a bit at that. "You mean from those second-years? I heard about it from Hormone."

"Yeah, so watch out," needled Kokabuki. "If you keep hanging around the Rappappa clubroom they might target you too."

As could be expected, Daruma was undaunted by the prospect and raised an enthusiastic fist. "Well they can bring it on! I'm not afraid to defend Atsu-nee's turf."

Ookabuki smirked at her response. "Why am I not surprised?"

They parted ways in the corridor, each heading in the direction the other came from. The Kabuki Sisters disappeared from sight; and Daruma was approaching the stairwell when someone exclaimed – "_Don!"_

"Uwah!" Daruma stumbled back a few steps but regained her footing.

A girl emerged from the hallway beyond the stairs. Everything about her appearance illustrated her self-assurance, from the smile on her face to the way she stood with her hands in her sweater pockets. "What a reaction; and after you were talking big just a moment ago."

Daruma's jaw dropped, and she lifted a hand to point directly at the second-year student. "You're Nezumi!"

"How observant of you."

The elder girl composed herself into a defensive position. "If you wanna fight then that's fine."

"I'm not interested in fighting you."

Hearing this response, Daruma's stance slackened, but she remained vigilant. "Then what do ya want?"

Nezumi focused her eyes on the girl in front of her. "I want you to get something for me."

The answer was so unexpected, Daruma couldn't help from outright replying, "Haah? Why should I?"

"Don't you want to protect Maeda?" The smoothness of the tone she often used when manipulating others made Maeda's potential peril sound trivial.

Daruma sucked in a breath. "What? What are you planning to do to Atsu-nee!?" She stomped toward Nezumi to grab the collar of her uniform, but her target swept the extended arm aside, grabbing her forearm and pushing her back.

"It's not me you should be concerned with – it's the other girls in the reform school." This time Nezumi advanced on Daruma as she spoke. "It's common knowledge that Maeda has beaten up a lot of people. It wouldn't be unusual for some of them to be in the same reform school as her and want revenge."

Daruma rotated as Nezumi paced around her, keeping an eye on the younger girl. "Atsu-nee can protect herself. She's the strongest person I know."

"It can be said Gekikara is strong as well –," Nezumi stopped and looked at Daruma, "– but she still ended up in a hospital."

The visit she had made to Maeda at the reform school flashed in Daruma's head. When she had asked Maeda about the school, her response was, "… It's been challenging." Now Daruma wondered if what Nezumi was suggesting had anything to do with her answer. Her inner conflict did not go unnoticed by Nezumi.

"If you want to ensure she lives to see graduation, get me what I want."

- **MajiJo Cultural Studies Room -**

The music was playing loud enough so another person in a room could hear its buzz. It wouldn't be a problem if the music was meant to be heard by others, and not pulsing from a pair of headphones on one girl's head – not to mention the girl in question was also distracting with her wild gyrations.

"Dance, you're ruining the mood!" Manamana glared up at the other girl. The lolita was attempting to rekindle her relatively peaceful days of drinking tea, but her guest was making it difficult.

The dancing girl halted and sheepishly slipped the headphones off to rest around her neck. "Sorry." She observed as Manamana gave her one more reproachful look before revisiting her cup of tea. There was another cup and saucer on the counter, empty but laid out nonetheless. "Do you miss them?"

Her brow creased again, and Manamana returned the cup at her lips to its saucer. She retorted, "No. What would I want with a couple of traitors?"

"But weren't they your friends?"

Manamana looked at her with an unyielding expression. "Were you friends with Shibuya-san?"

Her question had Dance take a pause. She had been posed with a similar question from Nezumi the other day, and then too she didn't quite know the answer. She was certainly a lackey of sorts, carrying out Shibuya's orders and keeping her company. Keeping her company… was that something mere lackeys did? Dance recalled at time when Shibuya had been the one painting her toes when the roles reversed was more common. At the time Dance had asked if it was okay and Shibuya had said it was fine. "… I'm not sure."

Manamana turned her gaze to the teapot. "We weren't friends." In the back of her mind she probably knew this all along, but now it was a clear as the bruising on her face. "We used one another to get what we wanted."

Dance approached her and placed a hand on the edge of the counter. "What is it you want now?"

She stared into her teacup and saw her ghostly reflection looking back at her.

**- Outside Majisuka Jyogakuen -**

Although she was still wary of the second-year student, Daruma had did what she was told and retrieved the items Nezumi had asked for. She rendezvoused with her at the base of the path that lead to their school.

She pulled the articles from her uniform pocket and reluctantly handed them over. "Will this really help protect Atsu-nee?"

Nezumi twisted the objects between her thumb and fingers, inspecting them with a thoughtful grin, before pocketing them in her sweater. "I'll take care of it." She turned away and took a few steps until Daruma called out.

"The Kabuki Sisters look like they want to take the two of you on next."

She couldn't be bothered to look back. "So? It's only natural since we're after the top."

"Then shouldn't you be with Center?"

A sense of exasperation began to creep up on her. "Center can easily handle those two."

It was the first time Daruma heard something like an expression of trust from Nezumi. It made her think that perhaps the second-year student wasn't so different from other yankees, and she grinned. "You're putting a lot of faith in your friend."

Nezumi's instinct was to gag – words like friendship and loyalty made her sick. None of it was real or would last. She hated when others pretended like it did, when truly one could only depend on oneself – and she hated Center for making her believe this might not be the case.

"Do you know what's the strongest bond of all?" Daruma continued, the grin never leaving her face. "The bond of friends who fight together.

Nezumi said nothing. She simply walked away.

**- Hope Reform School -**

The corridor was empty as Nanashi strode through, an envelope in her hand. Writing these letters made her happy, and receiving them did the same. She was caught up in thinking about when her next correspondence would be – so a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her aside shook her from her fantasy.

She grunted when her back hit the wall, and when she looked up she was met with seven pairs of eyes belonging to the Gan Gire High School girls.

"You were hanging around Maeda today, weren't you?" one of the girls ominously queried.

"N-No."

"Don't lie," another snapped. "We saw you at lunch."

"I didn't talk to her!" Nanashi clutched her letter to her chest.

"What's this?" A girl to her left snatched the envelope from Nanashi while two others held her to the wall.

"Give that back!" Panic and desperation tweaked Nanashi's voice.

The girl read the address and scoffed. "A letter to your parents? Do you think you're better than us or something?"

Nanashi fervently shook her head.

She twirled the envelope in her hand and said, "I wonder what would happen if your parents didn't receive this?" She grasped the envelope with both hands, preparing to rip it in half while Nanashi cried out.

"Your group sure is fond of ganging up on one person, huh?"

The girls twisted around at the voice. The interloper was alone, but it was difficult to say whether she posed a problem or not. After all, it took resolve to stab someone and not feel guilty.

"Miso, stay out of this," said the girl flanked by an equal number of her group.

A slow smile split her face. "Okay, but you should know…" She advanced on the group. "Just like you don't have a problem ganging up on one person…" Miso paused and her smile sharpened like a blade. "I don't have a problem stabbing someone." Something protruded against the inside of her pocket.

The Gan Gire girls shrunk back a step, but one said, "You're bluffing."

Miso inclined her head. "Would you like to find out?"

The girl with the envelope grit her teeth. She threw the letter on the ground and stalked off. Nanashi was released and the other Gan Gire girls begrudgingly dissipated from the corridor.

Nanashi remained against the wall, glued in place by the shock of what just happened. She watched as Miso bent over, retrieved the envelope, and turned it over to examine. Miso glanced her way and held it out to her. Nanashi blinked, first at Miso, then at the letter. She reached out and took the envelope back into her possession.

"Th-Thanks."

Miso caught Nanashi's furtive glimpse toward her pocket. She retracted her hand and revealed a stone in her palm, probably from the garden. "It's more believable than a finger."

Nanashi nervously laughed. How was she supposed to act around a girl who maliciously stabbed someone?

"Do they write back?" Miso nodded at the envelope. "Your parents."

Her grip on the letter tightened. "… Yeah. They do."

Miso nodded again, this time in affirmation. "Better send it, then." She walked past Nanashi. "The sooner you send it the sooner you can get a response."

Nanashi turned and watched her leave. When she could no longer see her, Nanashi pressed the letter to her forehead and cried.

**- A town side street -**

The sky was deepening to orange, casting everything in a golden hue. Most people were heading home, or already had, making the lanes quite deserted. It seemed like the perfect time for –

"An ambush, huh?"

A duo of girls adorned with kimonos over their school uniforms blocked Center's path.

"You can't really say you haven't been expecting this," Ookabuki replied.

"No," Center conceded. "But I still prefer one on ones," she finished with a self-assured smile.

"Oh?" Ookabuki complacently upturned her chin. "It would be even if that pest was here."

Center's smile disappeared and she frowned, eyes flashing with hostility. "What was that?"

"Where is Nezumi?" Kokabuki leisurely circled around to box in their opponent. "Leaving you to do the grunt work."

The strap of Center's schoolbag strained in her grip. "Don't say anything bad about Nezumi."

"But she is bad, isn't she?" said Ookabuki, leaning forward for emphasis. "Tricking you, putting MajiJo in jeopardy."

"I don't care. Nezumi is my friend."

Ookabuki snickered at the notion. "It's more like you're a loyal dog than a friend."

"We're equals."

"Then where is she?" Kokabuki demanded at the height of their heckling.

"Wondering how yankees with such low IQs became part of the Big Four."

Kokabuki shuffled to one side, and there was the girl in question – having snuck up on them in a way befitting of her namesake.

"Nezumi." Center was surprised to see her there, but was far from displeased by her appearance.

"So that rat came out of hiding," Ookabuki jeered.

"Hiding would imply I'm afraid." Nezumi rolled her shoulders back and smirked. "I'm not afraid of the Kabuki Sisters."

Kokabuki lunged toward her with an open palm attack, and Nezumi spun to avoid it, placing herself back-to-back with Center.

"Do you still want it to be one-on-one?" Nezumi inquired of the girl at her back.

"If it's alright with you."

Nezumi's lips quirked. "Sure. Just end it quickly."

Center smiled and Nezumi heard it in her voice. "Okay." She threw her book bag to the side and the girls took off.

The clash between Ookabuki and Center was immediate. Center swung a punch which Ookabuki blocked with her forearm. When Ookabuki threw her own punch, Center raised her arm and blocked it, twisting her hand to grab Ookabuki's arm. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Center dragged Ookabuki down to her knee. Ookabuki gasped, but while doubled over, gripped Center's sweater and punched her ribcage.

Meanwhile Nezumi was acting the part of a mouse to Kokabuki's cat. She had rushed at Kokabuki and the third-year put her hands up to intercept. Kokabuki struck out first, but narrowly missed her mark when Nezumi hopped to the side and rotated on her toes. Kokabuki turned and Nezumi's fist found her face. She staggered and Nezumi laughed.

"Your IQ must be lower than I thought if you fell for that."

Kokabuki rubbed the back of her hand against her mouth. "Says the girl who had everyone turn on her.

Nezumi narrowed her eyes. "Not everyone."

Center coughed after receiving an open palm strike to her stomach. The attack wasn't a specialty of her opponent's for nothing. She paused for air and Ookabuki slid back, looking down on her.

"You'd be better off finding someone else to watch your back," Ookabuki huffed.

Behind her Center could hear Nezumi and Kokabuki exchanging physical and verbal blows. She couldn't distinguish what was being said, but Center trusted her friend. "Nezumi is the only one for me."

Ookabuki looked both amused and perturbed by her response. "You talk as if you're in love with her."

A short chuckle left Center's throat as she gasped. "That wouldn't be so bad."

The expression in Ookabuki's face shifted to something that suggested uncertainty, and Center took her chance. She ran into Ookabuki's slackened defenses and gave her a front kick, then a roundhouse. Ookabuki tried to counter with another open palm hit, but Center shifted her weight and clutched the arm she intended to use. With a shout, Center turned and yanked the Kabuki Sister over her shoulder, slamming her onto the pavement. Ookabuki let loose a strangled cry of pain, but the sound stifled when Center stopped her fist short of punching her in the face.

A few seconds of silence passed, punctured only by heavy breathing, and then they heard, "Aniki!"

Center pulled back and Kokabuki rushed to Ookabuki's side.

She propped her up in her arms, the movement causing Ookabuki to groan from the damage done to her spine. "Aniki, hang on!"

Ookabuki angled her head to exchange a look with Center. "I hope… you're serious…" she strained to murmur.

The second-year gave a short nod before leaving the Kabuki Sisters to themselves.

She rejoined Nezumi some distance away, having not moved since Kokabuki abruptly broke off their entanglement. There was a minor scratch on her face, but if she was harmed anywhere else Center could not tell. She waited as Center retrieved her book bag, which didn't take long despite the sun having vanished from the sky. They left the other pair of girls behind, walking side by side as the streetlamps flickered on.

It still stung where Ookabuki had hit her with her palm, so there was a slight bend to Center's posture. She noted the way Nezumi kept her pace in line with her own. "I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"The Kabuki Sisters may be a set but they're still individuals."

Center thought about how rational her explanation was. Nezumi's speech was often calculating, hardly ever laced with emotion. It was different from the way Center spoke. "I prefer one on ones –," she stopped in a pool of streetlight, "– but I like fighting with you by my side."

Nezumi half-turned and regarded her with familiar scrutiny. "I don't like fighting –," she turned away from her, "– but I don't mind it if I'm with you." She didn't have to look to know what kid of expression was on Center's face. Nezumi continued walking, listening to the scuffle of Center's hurried steps to catch up with her.

**- Under a local girder bridge -**

A rattling train overhead muffled the sounds of distress made by four MajiJo girls – after receiving a thorough beating, Team Under had their shoes taken from them.

Each of the main four Barefoot Society girls held a pair in their hands, laces tied together so they could haphazardly do what they wished with them.

"Well that was just sad." Mariyagi had the laces draped over her finger as she rocked the shoes in her grip from side to side.

Sanchoku clapped the soles of her taking together. "Getting these four was pretty good though."

"Although they're the former Rappappa vanguard," imported Mayuge.

Comeback crouched down to the wretched group of girls. "Shibuya ended the battle – but we're continuing the war."


End file.
